


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2016 (6/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [63]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Sleeping Together, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Three-Line Fic Thursday (Finn/Rey, sleepy).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belugas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belugas/gifts).



Rey has never been good at sleeping: the wind across the badlands howls through ever-growing cracks in the AT-AT and shifts the dune where the great metal body came to lie, making her hammock sway and slip as the fallen machine rots into rust and corrodes into more sand; outside of its walls, the war cries of teedos and slavers compete with the vengeful whispers of R'iia and desperate, constant pounding of the steelpeckers and luckless scavengers trying to find shelter from the storms… it's easier not to sleep.

Finn has never been good at sleeping: Zeroes snores and Nines fights invisible enemies and Slip, Slip gets night terrors even when they're much too big for bad dreams and he cries out in his sleep, shaking, shaking, and the whole bunk shakes and FN-2187 climbs down and holds him tight, tight, until the sobbing stops so that their watch captain won't hear and won't send Slip to reconditioning again, because that only makes the terrors worse, and it's late, so late, and they get only six hours allotted to sleep each night, and Finn is still awake three hours in and he has to climb back up to the top bunk in the dark so that he doesn't get caught in another 'trooper's space because _that is against protocol_ and he has his own nightmares of reconditioning – he's seen the shells of people come back as little more than empty white duraplast armor, after, and FN-2187 never wants to be only a 'trooper – so he climbs back up and stares at the durasteel ceiling until his eyes are heavy, listening to his squad around him breathing and being and he's so glad that they aren't only armor, aren't only 'troopers, but every day brings them closer to being sent into battle, and, and, and… it's easier not to sleep.

Finn wakes up with Rey curled beside him on his cot in the med bay, her hair half-loose around her face so gentle and slack in sleep, like she's dreaming good dreams, like she trusts him; her eyes open when he shifts the slightest bit, just to be sure that he's really still alive, and when her face breaks into a smile and she kisses his cheek before either of them even thinks, Finn lifts a still-dozy hand to brush her hair out of her face and whispers, to preserve this moment, 

"Let's go back to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **bebeocho** at [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com). [**Request a Three-Line Fic!**](http://www.aimmyarrowshigh.com/post/151453107090)


End file.
